Problem: $-2xy + 5xz - 5x + 10 = -6y - 2$ Solve for $x$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $-2xy + 5xz - 5x + {10} = -6y - {2}$ $-2xy + 5xz - 5x = -6y - {12}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $x$ in them. $-2{x}y + 5{x}z - 5{x} = -6y - 12$ Factor out the $x$ ${x} \cdot \left( -2y + 5z - 5 \right) = -6y - 12$ Isolate the $x$ $x \cdot \left( -{2y + 5z - 5} \right) = -6y - 12$ $x = \dfrac{ -6y - 12 }{ -{2y + 5z - 5} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $x= \dfrac{6y + 12}{2y - 5z + 5}$